Currently, a large amount of noble metal catalysts such as platinum catalyst and the like are being used for industrial activities.
Particularly, a large amount of platinum catalyst is needed to produce a fuel cell, and due to the high cost of the platinum catalyst, the fuel cell is prevented from being widely used.
Therefore, efforts are being made to develop techniques for forming a catalyst without using platinum.
Among the catalysts for the fuel cell, a carbon material containing nitrogen has long been studied, focusing on its activity for oxygen reduction reaction (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 4).